the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Bye Bye
Baby Bye Bye is the ninth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the ninth episode of season 1. Plot When it was announced that Lily would go on a three-month tour across the United States, the family have a difficult decision of letting Lily go by herself. Summary At Lily's and Lisa room, Lynn Loud sr. has just finished changing Lily diaper for the 12th time (A deal he made with Rita in "Ruth-less people") when a knock on the front door is heard. Lori opened it to revealed it to be the producer of the show as he told them the big news; each of the loud siblings are going on at 3-month tour across the United States. As the siblings celebrate the good news, Lincoln ask why and the producer replied by saying to help advertise the show. When Lola asked who'd be the first to go (with her being the first) the producer explain that Lily will be the first one to go. When Rita and Lynn sr. Couldn't wait to go on tour with her, the producer stop them as he said that the parents can't go as only Lily can go. At first the parents wouldn't allow it but the producer revealed in their contract that if they don't do anything the studio says, they can cancel the show and the loud family would just be normal family. The loud sibling beg their parents into not violating the contract, as they love the publicity and the money they make to help repair the damages they create. As the parents considered changing the view, the producer give them until tomorrow afternoon to make that decision. Later that night at dinner, Rita and Lynn sr. discussed about the situation; on one hand the youngest is going away for 3 months found the other if she doesn't then their show will be cancelled and we'll have to live normal lives with no fan and not that much money to help the family or pay for the damages the kids made in each episode. Later that night the parents began to have nightmares about the situation. For Rita she dreamt that a giant tour bus popped out of the ground and two giant hands appeared out of the door and grab Lily and pulled her into the bus, with the bus driving away, Rita ran to catch the bus but is unable to get back Lily, in which she fell on her knees and cried. Next in Lynn sr. dream as he dreamt of telling the producer that Lily is not leaving the house, unfortunately this caused the producer to not only the contract but also repossessed the house vanzilla and all the money in the account. As the family Seem to be angry at him, Rita and the family decide to leave Lynn sr. as they decided to change their name to the quiet family and all their name changed to Q. As the family left Lynn sr. also started to cry, suddenly Rita's and Lynn sr's dream began to merge as Hater Keeper explain that everything is just a dream. Rita explain that the reason they don't want Lily to go is because they are afraid Lily might forget the family while on tour, almost similar to when Lynn sr. thought Lily thought their neighbor was her daddy. Hater then told the parents he anticipated it and help them with their problem, which he will explain when they wake up tomorrow. The next morning, Rita and Lynn sr. Call the producer and agreed to let Lily go on tour, in which the producer revealed that the length of the tour has decreased to only one month as he said that study shows that babies have small attention span, with the parents are happy to hear but wondering how this happened, Until Lynn realize how it happened, thanks to a little help. Later that day, As Hater Keeper teleported into the house, Rita and Lynn sr. thanked Keeper for changing the length of the tour to 30 days, but Hater revealed he did no such thing as he was going to say that he was going to give them and Lily holo-coms that will allow them to communicate via hologram. Still believing that it was all his doing, Rita and Lynn sr. pack up Lily stuff as she and a group of assistants entered the tour bus, as Lily wave goodbye to the family as they all waved goodbye to her. A couple of days later Rita and Lynn sr. use the Holo-com to view Lily as she is arrived at her first tour. Wishing her good lucl. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes